Unexpected start
by Psycho Freaks 4EVER
Summary: She got lost. Simple as that. Why can nothing ever stay that simple though? fixed up and added onto the first chap!


Unexpected Start

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Very sorry.

Summary: She got lost. Simple as that. Why can nothing ever stay that simple though? **I added on!!!**

_past, _present, "talking", 'thoughts'

Part one of two

She huffed in annoyance, glaring at all the trees around her as if it was their fault she was where she was in the first place. Which was lost. No doubt about that. Kicking some snow up, she sighed, looking around the clearing once more. She knew it was a bad idea to sit in a clearing unprotected at night…in the winter…but she didn't care all too much. She had protection…maybe. But some protection was better than nothing.

"_Remember to always keep your guard up no matter what the situation. I don't want you dead before your time comes." A woman with long brown hair in a high ponytail stated as she sat down beside her. "The guys will find us sooner or later, so long as we can keep alive till then. Did you restock your arrows?"_

_She looked down at the quiver of arrows, counting them off. "I'm missing one, but I can make due for now. What about you? Did you get your blade sharpened before we left?"_

"_Hai. I didn't know when we would be coming back. Getting lost was not on the agenda."_

"_I kind of figured."_

'Shows how much I get lost. Too bad I didn't bring my bow this time. But that would look weird. Oh well…I just wanna rest…' She leaned against one of the nearby trees and slid down the bark, coming to a stop at the snow. She fell asleep.

For how long she had been asleep, she hadn't known, but the annoying poking at her side was driving her insane. A hand reached out and slapped at whatever was poking her, and it connected. Snow, at the same time, went flying up into her lap and face, causing her to jump up with a start.

"Ahh! Cold!!" Brushing it off of her face and trying to get whatever else was left from in her shirt out, she opened her eyes slowly.

She'd rather have kept them shut. So much for sensing danger before it hits you head on. She closed her eyes again and plopped back onto the ground.

"Oi lass! Ya don't wanna go ta sleep there!" One of the demons said, blowing wind and more snow into her face and shirt.

She growled silently. 'What's so wrong about wanting to sleep?!' "Why?" She mumbled instead, deciding not to tick off the demons too much just yet.

"It's cold. You'll freeze to death." Another answered. Who it was, she seriously didn't care.

"Meh." Then she went and lay down fully in the snow, on her side.

She felt herself get picked up off the ground and carried off. To where, she once again did not care, so long as it was warm.

* * *

"What are we suppose' ta do with er?" The red head asked, staring at his group of friends, then back to the girl lying without a care in the world on the cold ground.

"Bring her to camp until morning. It's getting too late now, so bringing her to the border patrols is out of the question." The blue haired demon stated, following the footprints down the path with his eyes.

"How'd she make it so far away from the border anyway? Someone should have noticed her." The seemingly youngest of the group stated, poking the girl's side.

"Do that too much and she might hit ya." The tallest of the group stated as he watched the girl's reaction intently.

No sooner than he said it did the girl's hand come up and smack the poor boy straight into the ground. The group was slightly shocked by her strength, seeing as the kid needed help to get out of his newfound hole.

She had shot up a moment later, yelling about the cold and emptying snow from under her shirt. When she looked over at them, they had been shocked by her eye color. It was unusual to see a human with one brown eye and the other a light blue. She blinked and both eyes were brown. Then she sat back down and closed her eyes.

"Oi lass! Ya don't wanna go ta sleep there!" The red head stated, closing in on her.

"Why?" she had mumbled in response. The kid hesitantly got closer to her.

"It's cold. You'll freeze to death." The blue haired demon stated, never moving from his position, but the tallest had moved. In fact, he moved right up to the human woman.

"Meh" As soon as the words had left her mouth it seemed as if she had fallen into a deep sleep. The tallest bent down and picked her up, while the group turned around and walked towards a nearby cave.

A few hours later she had awakened. Looking around, she immediately spotted them and tensed.

"No need to worry lass, we wont hurt ya."

She stared at him. "Huh?" Was her less than intelligent response as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "It's too early to talk fast…slow down to a normal pace…"

"I'm Touya." The blue haired demon stated instead while cooking the food.

"I'm Chu. Whatcha doin' so far out in demon world, Sheila?" the tallest asked.

"Sleeping." She replied.

"I'm Rinku." The smallest stated.

"Jin. Eat." He stated, holding out a cooked fish to her.

She took it wearily. "Fine…"

'These demons…are weird…'

They all ate, looking outside of the cave at the current blizzard. They seemed tense staring at it.

Her gaze went from each individual and stopped at Touya. "What's wrong?" She asked, standing up and getting closer to the fire.

"It's a blizzard. We can't move around until it settles down." Chu replied.

"Then why are you so tense? It's not like it's gonna kill you unless you go out into it, or it continues for too long…and it's not like I could kill you anyways. So what's up?"

"…Nevermind…" they replied and she shrugged, putting her hands closer to the fire and giving a slight shiver.

It was silent for a long while, and she was beginning to get irritated. It wasn't one of those slightly calming silences, but rather a tense one. She hated tense silences.

"I never did tell you who I was, did I?" Their attention turned to her and she gave them a kind smile. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. But you can just call me Kagome, if you'd like."

Rinku was the first to snap out of the staring contest. "Alright Kagome. What do you do?"

She blinked in confusion, cocking her head to the side. "Hmm?"

"Like…are you a fighter?" Rinku restated, crossing his legs.

She thought for a moment and shrugged. "I did learn quite a bit…and I had taught my cousin how to throw a punch…I guess I do know how to fight a bit."

"_You're doing it wrong!" An inu-hanyou exclaimed, shaking his head a bit._

_The wolf ookami nearby glared at the hanyou. "She's doing just fine for her first time! So shut up and I'll teach her the right way to fight."_

_The hanyou glared right back. "Not a chance mangy wolf!"_

"_You know…with all the words you guys come up with for each other, it's a shocker you haven't started making out yet. You two would be the perfect couple!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands together with a rather large smile plastered on her face. The others of their group did their best to hide their laughter, but were beginning to fail in that attempt._

_The two's horrified expressions were just too much._

Kagome chuckled, earning a few strange gazes from the demons currently around her. "Sorry. Memories."

"Kagome-san" Touya began, turning his body from facing the outside to facing her. "Why are you not wary of us? We are, after all, demons. Most humans would have tried to escape by now."

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not most humans. Besides, I like demons…some of them anyway. Though you all have an unfair advantage in the looks department. That is just cruel by the way."

"Interesting."

"Ne," Jin started, gaining her attention. "Do you know a Yusuke Urameshi?"

Her eyes narrowed. "How do you know my cousin?"

To be continued…

* * *

Review, please.

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


End file.
